Charmed Noir
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Um estranho é encontrado morto na biblioteca da casa dos Black, Harry pede ajuda para Hermione, mas os dois acabem entrando em uma encrenca maior ainda ao serem sugados por um livro e irem parar nos anos 30
1. O Livro

_**Charmed Noir**_

**Capitulo 1 – O livro**

- Harry! – Hermione chamou quando abriu a porta da mansão Black e o viu sentado com a cabeça nas mãos. – Vim o mais rápido que pude, o que houve?

- Vem comigo! – ele disse de repente ao se levantar e puxá-la pela mão.

- Aonde?

- Biblioteca. – respondeu sem parar de andar.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Você vai entender.

- Será que você poderia por favor me explicar o q... – ela parou de falar ao ver o que tinha no chão da biblioteca.

- Isso. – ele disse.

- Mas como?

- Não sei, eu entrei aqui esta manha e ele estava ai.

- Ele está...? – ela perguntou um pouco temerosa vendo o corpo de um homem que aparentava ser bastante velho e muito pequeno.

- Morto? – Harry perguntou e ela afirmou. – Está.

- Por que me chamou? Devia ter chamado o Ministério.

- Não... Eles poderiam achar que fui eu.

- E a Ordem?

- A Ordem acabou no dia que Voldemort foi destruído.

- Mas Harry tem... Alguém morto na sua biblioteca.

- Você acha que eu não percebi?

- Mas... – ela tentou continuar mas parou com o olhar dele. – Ta! O que você quer que eu faça?

- Me ajude a entender o que ele faz aqui. – Harry disse se abaixando ao lado do corpo. – Ele parece ter levado tiros... Mas, não tem manchas de sangue. Devem ter trazido o corpo para cá.

- Mas por que alguém o traria para cá?

- É isso que eu estou tentando entender.

- Devem estar querendo culpar você, ou algo do tipo.

–Este livro... é seu? - ele perguntou se levantando

- Não... Não é seu? – ela perguntou estranhando o livro.

– 'Enganado Duplamente Enganado' Os Mullen, os irmãos Mullen.

- Os irmãos Mullen? Eu conheço a historia deles, um dos irmãos matou o outro. – comentou vendo Harry folhear o livro, sem deixar de reparar nas varias paginas em branco. – Não tem fim

- "As ruas ficaram calmas depois que o Baixinho morreu. Calmas demais." – Harry leu o ultimo trecho trecho.

- Baixinho... – Hermione passou os olhos pela biblioteca olhando para o homem caído e como se uma ficha caísse falou rapidamente. – Harry fecha esse liv...

Os dois foram sugados para dentro do livro, parando num lugar totalmente desconhecido.

- O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? – Harry perguntou olhando o lugar que estavam enquanto segurava a mão dela, pareciam estar de volta aos anos 30, julgando pelos carros, e pelas pessoas.

- Acho que fomos sugados para o livro... Como aquele homem.

- Sugados para o livro?

- Coisas estranhas nos acontecem o tempo todo... Mas esta é a primeira vez que ficamos preto e branco.

- Preto e branco... Estamos em preto e branco!? Hermione que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

- O que temos aqui! Uma dupla de novatos!

Os dois se viraram nervosamente, encontrando com dois homens, vestidos com ternos antigos e chapéus. Um deles andou mais a frente os encarando ameaçadoramente.


	2. Nada de Magia

**_Charmed Noir_**

**Capitulo 2 – Nada de Magia**

- Fique longe! – Harry alertou com a mão sobre a varinha.

- O que querem aqui?

- Eu disse pra ficar longe! – apontou a varinha para ele.

- O ultimo que apareceu com esse... pedaço de pau, morreu. Vocês realmente acham que isso tem poder não é? Quando dizem algumas palavras estranhas...

- São amigos do baixinho? – o outro que permanecia atrás perguntou.

-É, talvez... Por que quer saber? – Hermione disse.

- Não banque a espertinha! Vieram aqui pela mesma razão que ele... Estão procurando o Falcão, não é? Ele já pertence ao Johnny.

- Olha... Eu acho que nos confundiu com outra pessoa. – Harry respondeu ainda com a varinha apontada. – Expeliarmos! – gritou e nada aconteceu.

- Não... Eu acho que não. – ele respondeu sacando a arma junto com o outro.

- Vamos aparatar – Harry gritou.

- Meus poderes não funcionam! – ela respondeu.

- Então corra! – ele disse quando os dois começaram a atirar.

-----

- Você está me tornando um criminoso. – Harry comentou acertando a gravata. – Arrombamento, vandalismo, furto...

- É uma loja fictícia, em um mundo fictício. – Harry olhou a sombra dela pela cortina. – Duvido que estejamos quebrando alguma lei.

- Talvez... Mas as balas me pareciam bem reais.

- É por isso que tempo que nos misturar, antes que aqueles bandidos venham atrás de nós... Você está espiando? – perguntou colocando o rosto para fora.

- Não... Você está? - Hermione fez uma expressão indecifrável e voltou para trás da cortina – Temos chance de sair daqui como aquele cara, só que vivos?

- Não sei. Acho que o livro o expulsou depois que ele morreu... Deve ter acontecido o mesmo com Mullen, o garoto.

- Espere, ele não tinha sido assassinado pelo irmão?

- Todos pensaram isso porque sumiram ao mesmo tempo... Talvez, ele ainda esteja aqui.

- Então vamos encontrá-lo, ele escreveu o livro, deve saber como se faz para sair daqui.

- Mas se ele sabe, por que nunca saiu? Isso aconteceu a anos.

- Eu não sei, mas se o encontrarmos talvez possamos... – disse olhando ela sair - Talvez possamos... Uau você está linda.

- Obrigada. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Sabe... Vai ser difícil não chamar atenção com este vestido.

- Achei que já que estamos aqui, podemos nos divertir.

- Então pode se divertir... Eu só quero sobreviver. – respondeu olhando uma lista telefônica. – Aqui está, Mullen. - Os dois se viraram para a janela ao ouvir uma sirene tocar. – Será que estão atrás de nós?

- Não sei... Mas não devíamos estar aqui.

- A janela... Vamos!

- Vá pelos fundos e tente pegá-los. – ouviram o mesmo homem que tinham encontrado dizer. – Acha que estão atrás do Falcão?

- Não é o que todos querem? – o homem ao seu lado perguntou. – Mas se acham que vão encontrá-lo antes de nós, estão muito enganados.

* * *

**N/A:** Finalmente atualizando... **Detalhe muuuuuito importante: mexi no capitulo 1,** tah cheio de mudanças que vao fazer diferença futuramente. xP 


End file.
